


It  was a dark and stormy night

by Diana924



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Rain
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 15:00:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17624600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: << È una serata buia e tempesta >> ripeté Edward per l’ennesima volta quella sera facendo sospirare Oswald sconsolato.





	It  was a dark and stormy night

< È una serata buia e tempesta >> ripeté Edward per l’ennesima volta quella sera facendo sospirare Oswald sconsolato.

Da quando aveva letto quella frase giorni prima Edward sembrava averla adottata, Oswald non ricordava nemmeno più dove l’avesse letta ma ormai non riusciva a farsela uscire dalla testa, principalmente a causa di Ed che non perdeva occasione per ricordare al mondo che era una serata buia e tempestosa, anche a mezzogiorno e con un cielo senza nuvole.

<< Ed, la mia pazienza ha un limite >> lo ammonì sperando che l’altro capisse, Victor Szasz aveva già fatto intuire quanto trovasse quella frase irritante e Victor era un uomo di poche parole e molti fatti col grilletto facile

<< È una serata buia e tempesta >> fu l’unica risposta di Ed, quella frase gli ricordava un film di serie B o una commedia che non faceva ridere, i primi tempi Edward era stato anche divertente, adesso lo era molto ma molto di meno.

<< Edward … ti avviso >> replicò Oswald facendo intuire come poteva finire la serata, ancora quella frase ed Edward avrebbe dormito sul divano per tre giorni … poi anche lui aveva dei limiti.

< È una serata buia e tempesta … >> sentì dire da Edward per l’ennesima volta, quanto detestava quella frase, era così … banale, e ora l’altro si aspettava che la completasse, perché capitavano tutte a lui? Perché ora non erano a letto a scopare o ad organizzare un qualche piano invece di essere lui sul divano ed Edward davanti alla finestra << Se continui questa frase ti infilo la punta dell’ombrello nella trachea >> replicò Oswald, forse era finalmente ad una svolta, sotto sotto si era divertito nel vedere Edward così convinto e teatrale, Edward aveva il cervello più incredibile che avesse mai visto, purtroppo era anche soggetto a manie preoccupanti che finivano per renderlo ancora più interessante, sicuramente come reazione ottenne quella di farlo voltare. << Oh Ozzie, è così poco il bene che mi vuo? >> lo provocò Edward prima di raggiungerlo e sedersi sulle sue ginocchia, allora voleva il gioco pesante pensò Oswald, e allora lo avrebbe avuto, lui non si sarebbe certamente tirato indietro.

<< Il bene che ti voglio è associato a quella maledetta frase >> rispose Oswald prima di cominciare a giocare con la zip dei pantaloni dell’altro e vide chiaramente Ed mordersi le labbra per non dargli soddisfazione, bene anzi molto bene gli venne spontaneo pensare. << A tutto c’è rimedio >> replicò Ed con un sorriso sornione prima di avvicinarsi lentamente ad Oswald, abbastanza affinché l’altro potesse focalizzarsi sulle sue labbra ma allo stesso tempo lasciargli l’iniziativa … e pensare che quando l’aveva conosciuto l’aveva etichettato come un nerd senza speranza.

<< Lo vedremo, lo vedremo >> rispose Oswald prima di unire le loro labbra, a far passare ad Edward la voglia di dire quella maledetta frase avrebbe pensato in un secondo momento, adesso quello che più importava erano le labbra di Edward e il liberarsi dei pantaloni."


End file.
